


Just Behind the Screen

by pizzanbleach_94



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Meetings, First Time, Gaming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMORPGs, Mentions of Cancer, Skype, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, World of Warcraft game, angry brenda, bullied thomas, nerds, talking about gun violence, vince is lowkey a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzanbleach_94/pseuds/pizzanbleach_94
Summary: Everyday was a rough day for Thomas, so of course he would spend all night in his room playing World of Warcraft... until some other player that keeps beating him. Had enough of this long term rivalry, Thomas decides to have a word with this so called 'better player'... didn't think he ended up developing a relationship with someone miles away behind the screen.





	Just Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've wrote a fanfic... shut up...

*shut up, i'm still working on it... y'all gotta wait...


End file.
